Freshmen
by voidedkitsune
Summary: What happens when cheerful Naruto has to share a dorm room with depressed, anti-social Sasuke? Chaos! Yaoi. sasunaru. AU. Maybe URST.
1. Introductions With A Bastard

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first fic, and first yaoi, so psyched right now! R/R so I know what you all think. Planning on making this a series with at least 4 fics. Hope you like it!**

**Warnings: yaoi (homosexual), language, OOC (it'll work itself out)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would actually know what was going on.**

**Ok, revised it, fixed some stuff that I missed the first time…bad me, bad!**

**

* * *

**

Cerulean clue eyes fluttered open in the morning light coming through the window. Naruto Uzumaki glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, fully awake now. It was 10 a.m., and the orientation events at the college started at 10:30. Naruto flew around his room looking for a set of relatively clean clothes that matched. He eventually came up with a bright orange t-shirt and blue jeans.

Rushing downstairs, he came across a note telling him that his parents had already left for the day and wished him good luck. He grabbed a bagel to eat on the way to the college, and then ran to the bus stop that was on the corner of his block. Reaching the bus just before it left, he climbed on, dropped his money in the box by the driver, then sat down in one of the empty seats, panting and trying to catch his breath.

When the bus arrived at the college, Naruto ran to the registration office.

"Orientation?" asked the girl working the desk with a smile. She had pink hair so bright it was almost day-glo, and, according to the tag on her shirt, her name was Sakura. "It's about to start, you're just in time."

"Thanks," Naruto panted, out of breath again. "Where should I go?"

"Everyone is meeting at the Student Union Building, first to divide into groups for the campus tour. But I need you to fill out this form for a meal plan, then you need to put a name tag on," Sakura replied.

Naruto filled out the form, confirming his choice of meal plan, then put his name tag on, as required. He gave Sakura the form and she handed him a packet with info about the day's activities and a map of the campus.

"Thanks," Naruto said again.

"No problem, Naruto," Sakura said, having read his name tag. Naruto assumed she was just being nice to try to put him at ease and make him comfortable.

Naruto left the main office and made his way to the SUB, getting there only a few minutes late. When he got there though, there was only one group left. Approaching, he saw a brown-haired boy with red tattoos on his cheeks that looked like teeth. Naruto also noticed a boy with raven hair and obsidian black eyes.

Ignoring the second boy, Naruto made his way over to the one with the tattoos, who had caught sight of him and was flailing his arms through the air to get Naruto's attention.

"Hey Kiba, this is a surprise!" Naruto said when he had gotten close enough. Kiba had been one of Naruto's only friends during high school, and it was a relief to see him. "I thought you were going to wait a year or two to go to college?"

"Yeah, well, my mom decided it would be best to just get it over with, you know? Besides, I'd rather be with people my age, rather than feel like a creeper in a couple of years. And it's cool to be with you, too," the brunet added.

Before Naruto could answer, an older student walked over to the group. "Everyone calm down, now, we're about to leave for the tour," he called. "I'm Gaara, and I'll be your guide to the college today, and for the first week or so until you get everything figured out."

Naruto could see the girls in the group start to mutter among themselves, and he thought he knew why. Gaara had shoulder length hair that could most accurately be described as the color of dried blood, and had eyes a faded blue-green color. He looked dangerous, and hot. Glancing at the same girls as Naruto, Gaara sighed.

"For those of you who are thinking of trying to ask me out, don't bother. I already have a boyfriend," he said wearily. Most of the girls immediately started pouting, but then their faces lifted as they all thought of the yaoi implications. All at the same time. It was kind of creepy, really. Naruto wondered at how Gaara could just come out to a whole bunch of people that he was gay like that, when it had taken him most of his K-12 years just to figure out he was.

"Okay, pay attention, let's get this orientation started! That is why we're here, right? Not to discuss my love life?" Gaara said it so loudly everyone jumped and turned to look at him.

As the group started walking, with the red head at the front pointing out all the buildings they passed and describing what happened in them, Naruto and Kiba fell to the back of the group, except for the raven haired teen Naruto had seen earlier. He seemed to be paying less attention than the two friends.

"I hardly saw you over the summer. Where've you been?" Naruto asked the teen walking with him.

"I went out to the farm for a few weeks cause I missed the dogs. When I got back, I tried calling you, but there was something wrong with your phone," Kiba replied.

Naruto realized he should've known where Kiba had gone. Kiba had an apartment in the city, but his family owned a large farm about an hour away. Kiba's apartment manager wouldn't let him have a dog, so the dog crazed teen had to keep them all at the farm.

"Yeah, my phone went FUBAR(1) a few days after school got out and I haven't bothered with replacing it yet," Naruto replied.

"How do you last that long without a phone?" Kiba asked, incredulous.

"I just don't have that many people to call, you know that," the blond replied. It was true. The only people he regularly called were his parents and Kiba.

Gaara was saying something about how lab days worked at the front of the group, surrounded by his new fan club. Naruto tuned him out again. He remembered the other guy he had seen earlier, and that he had looked pretty hot. He kicked those thoughts out of his head, telling himself that even if he was gay, he shouldn't start mentally checking out every reasonably hot guy he saw.

Throughout the remainder of the tour, however, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the silent teen following him. Eventually, he told himself to just turn around and say hi. The group was about to be split up and taken to their respective dorms, and Naruto didn't know if he would see the raven again.

Naruto turned around, only to find that the person he was going to introduce himself to was staring at him.

"Um, uh, hi," he stuttered, before regaining his composure. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

The boy just continued staring at Naruto. Interpreting the flat stare as "Fuck off", Naruto muttered, "Fuck you too," under his breath and turned back around, but not before reading his name tag.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

At the end of all the orientation stuff, Naruto said bye to Kiba, glared at Sasuke's back, and went home to pack for moving to the dorms the next day.

Naruto got off the bus by his house. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he walked up to the front door, noticing his parents' car in the driveway. Unlocking the door, he entered, then shut and locked it behind him.

"I'm home!" he called out.

"We're in the living room, honey," he heard his mom say.

Naruto walked into the living room to find his parents sitting on the couch watching TV. The blond caught a glimpse of an anime that had some blond ninja in it before his parents turned it off and turned to look at him expectantly. Naruto threw himself into a chair, sighing explosively.

"How did it go today?" his father asked, with a slight smile at his son's actions.

"I ran into Kiba and ended up in the same group as him. Turns out he's not going to wait for college now. And at least I'll know someone there, right? Seeing Kiba was nice, and our group guide guy seemed reasonably normal, but the guy walking behind me was a total jerk. He just glared at me when I tried to introduce myself, and didn't answer! Asshole!"

"Language, honey," his mother reprimanded him.

Naruto muttered, "Sorry," glowering.

"Maybe you just have to get to know him first," his father offered. "Did you get his name? Maybe you can find him later."

Frowning at the thought of meeting the raven again, Naruto said, "I did see his name. It was Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Like _the _Uchihas?" Kushina wondered.

"What do you mean, _the _Uchihas?" the younger blond asked.

"The Uchihas are the owners of one of the largest conglomerate companies in the world," his father explained. "They're very rich. I wonder why they would send their son to a small college like the one here."

"I don't know, I don't really care, and I don't care if I don't see him again," Naruto said. "I'm going to go finish packing, then sleep."

"Good night," his parents said in unison, flipping the TV back on.

Two hours later, having packed, Naruto stripped to his boxers (blue with cartoon foxes on them) and got ready for bed. Sliding between the sheets, the blond's thoughts returned to Sasuke Uchiha.

_Why am I even thinking about the bastard? _Naruto thought to himself as he was drifting off to sleep. _I just can't…get him…out of my …head…._

_

* * *

_

Naruto slowly surfaced from sleep, feeling warm and content. Almost immediately, he realized he was sharing his bed with someone, and their arms were wrapped around him. He sat up suddenly, knocking the person out of his narrow bed.

They fell on the floor with a thump and a yelp of surprise and pain.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" the teen asked as he poked his head above the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Naruto almost fainted at the sight of the raven colored hair. "Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," Sasuke replied, slightly grumpy now. "So why did you feel you had to throw me out of bed?" he asked, crawling over to Naruto and pulling the blond against his side. "Sheets trying to strangle you?" Sasuke kissed Naruto gently, smirking slightly at his (rather pathetic) joke.

Heart racing, Naruto didn't answer. His lips were still tingling from the kiss.

"Hello, Naruto? Anyone home?" Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of the blond's eyes, which had gone out of focus. "Naru—"

Naruto, eyes smoldering, refocused on Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into the raven's mouth. While their tongues were wrestling for dominance, Naruto pushed Sasuke flat onto the bed, grinding his hips against the raven's.

"Mmmmm—Naruto—uunnh—isn't it a – little – early for – this?" Sasuke asked between breaths, groaning and arching his back as Naruto began sucking on the pulse in his neck.

"Never," Naruto panted, his fingers trailing down to Sasuke's boxers….

* * *

**Ok, feedback! Positive, constructive negative, just review!  
I feel so evil right now with all the ideas in my head. It's going to explode if I don't write faster…**

**(1) FUBAR = Fucked Up Beyond Any/All Recognition**


	2. Moving In

**A/N: Chapter 2! I actually already have maybe the first 3 chapters in my notebook, just have to transcribe them.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I seduce Naruto, he'll run away with me….**

**Warnings: Same as last chapter. Going to be the same for whole story(I think)**

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start. Heart pumping, he looked around his room. Finding himself alone, he realized that making out with Sasuke Uchiha had been a dream. An extremely vivid dream, but one nonetheless. His heart slowing, Naruto glanced at his alarm clock. 5:30 a.m. He groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, especially with the throbbing erection he had. Naruto began doing light exercises, alternating sets of push-ups and sit-ups, thinking about how he could have such a sexual dream about someone he didn't even know.

After a half an hour of exercise, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, Naruto took a shower. He brushed his teeth then got dressed in jeans and another bright orange shirt.

It was just after seven when Naruto made his way downstairs to the kitchen, finding his parents already there, eating breakfast.

"Morning, honey. We figured you'd be up early today," his mother said, handing him a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

"How did you sleep?" his father asked over his own plate and the newspaper.

"Fine. I just woke up real early," Naruto replied, yawning.

"We were thinking of leaving for the college at eight. How's that sound?" Kushina asked.

"That sounds fine. I just have to put the rest of my stuff in the car," Naruto told her. "Oh! I also have to stop by the phone store. My phone broke," he remembered.

"You broke another phone?" his almost identical father asked him, exasperated.

"I didn't break it, it's just not working!" Naruto whined.

"Ok, whatever. You done eating?"

The young Uzumaki glanced at his plate, which was almost empty, and said, "Yeah, I guess so." Naruto suddenly felt extremely nervous.

Naruto's parents helped him put the rest of his stuff in the car, and then they all got in themselves. Stopping by the phone store for Naruto's new phone, his father drove the family to the college.

Pulling up in front of Naruto's dorm, the blond caught sight of Kiba carrying his own things inside the building. Jumping out before the car had completely stopped, Naruto ran over to the brunet, calling his name to get his attention. The blond caught him just before he disappeared into the shadowy building.

"Oh, hey man. You going to be in this dorm too?" Kiba asked when he heard Naruto and looked up.

"Yeah, I'm on the second floor," the teen informed his friend. "What about you?"

"Second floor. Maybe we'll be roommates! That'd be pretty fucking sweet! Here, can you hold this for a minute?" Without waiting for an answer, Kiba dropped one of his boxes into Naruto's arms.

"Shit! What do you have in this, gold?" Naruto exclaimed, almost dropping the box and smashing his foot.

"No, just my PS3 and all my games," Kiba said as he disappeared inside the building.

Naruto went over to his parents and told them he'd be back in a minute. It didn't look like they were going anywhere anyway. He followed Kiba into the dormitory. Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the relative darkness inside, the blond looked around the first floor, which seemed fairly comfortable. There were several groups of couches and chairs clustered around low tables, a stone fireplace in the far wall, and several vending machines.

Making his way up the flight of stairs that was near the front door, Naruto found himself in a long hallway with about six doors on each side. At the end of the hall was another flight of stairs, leading up to the third and fourth floors. Walking down the hallway, Naruto glanced into open doors as he went by.

In a majority of the rooms, other guys his age were getting their things arranged and unpacked. However, there was one room that seemed to be completely empty. Wondering why there would be an empty room at a popular college, Naruto found Kiba in the last room on the left. Walking in, he saw that Kiba had already put pictures of his dogs on the wall. Naruto couldn't resist teasing his friend.

"Well, as long as you have pictures of your dogs, why do you need all of this stuff?" he said, smirking and dumping Kiba's box on the bed.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," the brunet snapped.

Naruto just smirked more and shook his head slightly. "It's unhealthy to be so attached to them. Unless, of course!, you're a really smart dog in a human suit. Smart, relatively speaking," the blond said, still teasing. He reached over and started scratching Kiba behind his ear. "How's that feel, huh boy? Huh? Good boy, yes you are, good boy!" Naruto burst out laughing.

"Fuck off and go figure out what room you're in, fuck," Kiba snapped, glowering.

Naruto left, still laughing his head off. Going back down the hall towards the stairs to the first floor, the teen noticed someone in the room that had been empty before. Looking in as he walked past, Naruto saw Sasuke Uchiha in it. His smile wiped off his face, the blond glared at the raven in the room, remembering how the bastard had acted the day before. Which then led his thoughts to the dream he had had. Blushing slightly, Naruto continued down the hall at a faster pace, almost running down the stairs and out the door.

Walking over to his parents, Naruto tried to control the heat in his cheeks. The teen asked his parents what room he had again, then grabbed a box of his stuff and went back inside the building.

Making his way back down the second floor hall, Naruto found that his room was the one with Sasuke-bastard in it.

"Fuck Murphy!(1)" the blond practically yelled when he saw the empty half of the room and the raven laying on his own bed. Said raven just looked at him, smirked slightly, then looked back at the ceiling.

Naruto dumped the box on the bed and stormed out of the room, pushing past a puzzled Kiba, who had heard him yell.

Ignoring his parents, Naruto grabbed another box out of the car went back to his room. Continuing to ignore the raven, Naruto started unpacking, putting clothes in the closet and his computer and alarm clock on the desk. Turning, the blond saw his parents and Kiba staring at him from the door.

"You okay, Naruto? Oh, this must be your roommate!" Minato said. "Hello! I am Minato Namikaze, this is my son, Naruto Uzumaki," he continued, addressing the still silent Uchiha.

Sasuke, finally deigning to tear his attention from the ceiling, glanced at Naruto, said, "Sasuke Uchiha," shook Minato's proffered hand, then returned to staring at ceiling.

Naruto's father, slightly taken aback, merely nodded. His mother, trying to gloss over the awkward moment, said, "That's all of your stuff, dear. I hope you have fun and make new friends." She hugged Naruto, glanced at the Uchiha, and pulled her husband, who was looking puzzled now, out of the room.

"Fuck, let's get out of here," Kiba said as Naruto moved to continue unpacking. "The DAs are putting on a football game so we can all get to know each other. You can finish unpacking later."

"Sure, let's go. Nothing to do in here," Naruto said, completely ignoring his new roommate and grabbing his keys.

* * *

**1—Murphy, Murphy's Law… ya, go look it up if you don't get it**

** Ohhh, I feel so evil doing this to you guys! But, it'll get more exciting. Ideas, Ideas, IDEAS!**

**Oh, and DAs = Dorm Authorities, I just kinda made that up...Gotta have people in charge, don't you?**


	3. Football

**A/N Chapter 3! Football! Not soccer ( **** ) but American Football.**

**Warnings:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto was too busy training and trying to kick Sasuke's ass to be seduced….that's what I'm blaming it on, at least.**

* * *

Arriving downstairs, Naruto and Kiba found what looked like the whole dorm-full of boys (excluding at least one anti-social bastard) gathered around the DAs. They walked into earshot just in time to hear the third teen say, "Light tackles only! Don't go smashing each other up before you even have a reason too!" Kiba and Naruto grinned.

"Ok, everyone outside so we can figure out teams!" the middle teen called. As requested, all of the boys trooped out of the dorm and onto the grassy field in front of it.

"The team captains will be me and Itachi here," the last DA said. Naruto did a double take. The raven named as Itachi was almost identical to the bastard in his room. Naruto wondered if they were brothers, then pushed it out of his head.

"Fine, Sai," Itachi sighed wearily. Sai, as far as Naruto had seen, hadn't stopped smiling once. _Maybe he's getting really good sex, _the blond thought to himself. Which was immediately followed by, _Why am I thinking of that? These people are so weird, they're corrupting me already!_

To Naruto, it looked like Sai was a cousin of Itachi's: they both had black hair, obsidian eyes, and even a similar face structure. The blond mentally compared them to Sasuke. Yep, definitely related.

"Hey, blondie!"

Naruto snapped back to the game that was forming up. He realized that Itachi had been trying to get his attention, having picked him.

"Sorry. My name's Naruto, not blondie, though," Naruto said as he jogged over to the group by Itachi.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Itachi asked sharply. The raven looked at him appraisingly when Naruto answered yes.

Slightly creeped out, Naruto turned to the rest of the team. There were five other boys. Naruto first saw a mane of red hair. Walking over to Gaara, he introduced himself.

"Hi Gaara, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I was in your group yesterday," the blond said. He was going to continue, but the look on Gaara's face made him stop and retract the hand he had offered, afraid he was going to lose it. _Whoa, what's up with him today? He was nice yesterday,_ Naruto thought as he turned to another boy.

The teen Naruto had turned to had a black pony tail and was staring at the clouds. Naruto had to wave his hands in front of the guy's face to get his attention. Before looking at Naruto, he muttered, "Troublesome."

"Hey, I'm not troublesome! Who are you, anyway?" Naruto snapped at him.

"Shikamaru Nara," the teen said, laying down on the ground and staring up at the clouds again. "And you're Naruto Uzumaki, I heard you tell Gaara. Nice to meet you, blah blah blah." His voice drifted away and he fell asleep right there.

Naruto fumed for a minute before stomping over to the third teen. He didn't really want too, because the kid was really creepy. He was wearing a green one-piece and had eyebrows at least twice the size of anyone else's'. _But that could be making up for Gaara's lack of eyebrows, _Naruto mused.

"Hello! I can see from the way that you are approaching that would like to introduce yourself! I am Rock Lee!" the kid named Lee was practically shouting. Naruto winced.

"Do you have any other volumes for your voice?" Naruto asked Lee.

"I suppose I could be quieter," Lee said, only slightly quieter, "but that wouldn't be putting my youthful energy to good use!" he continued, yelling again.

"Ok, whatever, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," Naruto said quickly, then walked away even quicker.

Naruto walked over to a heavyset teen that had his hand in a bag of chips. He had brown hair and odd little swirly tattoos on his cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you," the blond said.

"Choji Akimichi," the other boy said, pulling his hand out of the chip bag, wiping it on his pants, then shaking Naruto's hand. "I think we can win this game, don't you?"

"Totally," Naruto said. He turned to the last boy on his team. He was wearing sunglasses and the collar on his coat hid about half of his face.

"Aren't you hot in that coat? It's like 60 degrees," Naruto asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shino Aburame. I'm always wearing this coat, I'm used to it," the teen named Shino said.

"Ok, introductions are over, let's start this game!" Itachi yelled. Naruto's team formed a line facing the others. They had won the coin toss, so Itachi had the ball.

"Set, hut!" Itachi yelled, grabbing the ball and backing up slightly, looking for a play to make while the two lines charged at each other….

* * *

Naruto heard something crunch as he fell to the ground, landing on top of Kiba.

"Fuck! My nose is broken!" Kiba yelled as blood gushed from his nose.

"Shit! I'm sorry Kiba, I wasn't paying attention," Naruto said, not really paying attention to his injured friend. He was looking at the second floor of the dorm. He thought he had seen a certain anti-social bastard looking out just before the last play, and Naruto had been too busy looking at him, rather than the game.

"Wasn't paying attention! What do you mean, you weren't paying attention? It's a football game, you have to pay attention!" Kiba said, calming down slightly. "I'd better get to the hospital."

"What happened here?" Itachi asked, walking over.

Sheepishly, Naruto explained, then offered to take Kiba to the hospital.

"Well, ok, are you sure you don't want anyone to come with you?" By now everyone had gathered around the two friends.

"We'll be fine, thanks," Naruto said, picking Kiba up off the ground and helping him walk to the parking lot. "Which one's your car?"

"That green one. You'd better not be thinking of driving it!" Kiba said, checking his pocket for his keys.

"What, you think you can drive with a broken nose? Give me the keys, dog-face," Naruto pointed out, holding his hand out for the keys.

Kiba, blood running down his face, glared at Naruto for a moment, then dropped the keys into the outstretched hand.

"Now you're thinking straight, for once," Naruto said, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car. Kiba got into the passenger seat, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Why weren't you paying attention? Blond moment?" Kiba asked, then chuckled. "Ow," he added as a bolt of pain went through his head.

Pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main street, Naruto thought back to the reason he had run into Kiba in the first place. It had really only been a flash of black hair he had seen, but it had been in his window. _If the bastard wanted to play, why didn't he just come out in the first place? _Naruto wondered.

"I thought I saw that bastard I have to share a room with in the window, watching us," Naruto explained. They had arrived at the hospital, which, fortunately, wasn't that far from the college. The blond parked the car, turned it off, and got out. "Let's go, Kiba."

Catching up with Naruto, Kiba asked, "So what if he was watching us. That still doesn't fix my nose!" The two walked into the ER and approached the nurse running the desk. She had black hair and pale gray eyes.

"Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello Kiba," Hinata said, so quietly she could barely be heard. "I received an internship during the summer."

"That's great! Oh, Hinata, this is my friend Naruto. Naruto, Hinata. She used to be my neighbor," Kiba introduced the two. "Well, he was my friend, until he broke my nose," Kiba added in a conspiratorial whisper, glaring at the blond again.

"Hey, it was an accident! What do you want me to do, kiss it and make it better?" Naruto asked, smirking slightly. Kiba just ignored him and turned back to Hinata.

"Do you think you could fix me up, Hinata?" the brunet asked.

"Sure, just follow me," she said, leading them to a small examination room. Kiba sat on the little bed, and Naruto sat in the only chair. "This will probably hurt a bit," the pale girl continued, leaning over and feeling Kiba's nose for the extent of the break. Kiba winced, but bit his lip and sucked it up.

"It seems to be just a small break. Just take over the counter pain meds and put ice on it," Hinata said when she had finished her inspection.

"Ok, thanks, Hinata," Kiba said. "It doesn't hurt as much now. Must be your awesome bedside manner," he continued, grinning.

Kiba and Naruto left the hospital. Kiba, being able to think straight now, drove back to the college, saying Naruto would never be able to touch his car again.

"Wow, it's late," Naruto said, noticing the time. "I'd better get some sleep for the first day of class tomorrow."

Kiba snorted. "Why? It's not like anything ever happens on the first day," he said. "Why don't you come and play some games in my room?"

"I'm sorry Kiba, not tonight. Tomorrow's Friday, so how about Saturday?" Naruto replied, continuing, "Why do they bother with school if it's only for one day? It's a waste of summer."

"I don't know, but good luck with that bastard," Kiba said, smirking. They had reached Naruto's room. "At least I have Shikamaru for a roommate; the lazy idiot slept through the entire football game."

Naruto groaned. "Night, Kiba," he said, then unlocked his door and went inside. He ignored his roommate, who was laying on his bed listening to music, but looked to be asleep. Naruto stripped to his boxers and got in bed, making sure his alarm clock was set for the morning. He had already made up his mind to act like he didn't have a roommate, so he wasn't worried about waking the bastard up. Naruto turned the light off and fell right asleep.

Obsidian eyes opened in the darkness, watching the blond sleep.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 done! I'm sorry I broke your nose, Kiba…At least now you'll look dangerous with a crooked nose! I think the only reason Gaara played football was so he could have an excuse to beat up on people. Hmm, Sasuke's being very creeper-ish….I wonder why? xD Gotta keep reading what I type, cause I'm never sure what's going to happen! You know, it's never as much typed as written :\**


	4. Classes, Part 1

**A\N Chapter 4! I wonder what'll happen during class….I'm really sorry this took so long! I had this bio project, we made tetris in comp sci….and I can't just get on and start typing whenever I get struck with inspiration :( there's just so much to do**

**Warning: I think language only this chapter…You know how Kiba talks xD**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story idea….I'll trade for Naruto! Or Sasuke :D**

**

* * *

**

Naruto's alarm clock went off, jerking the sleeping teen awake. He flailed around for a moment in his pile blankets, coming perilously close to falling off the bed, before he got his head untangled. Yawning, he sat up, glancing over at the other bed. It was freshly made and empty. Denied the satisfaction of annoying his roommate, Naruto sighed and started getting ready for the first day of class.

Picking his boxers, socks, shirt, and a pair of jeans for the day, Naruto headed down to the end of the hall. As he had discovered last night, the last room on the right, across from Kiba and Shikamaru, was the bathroom for the floor. He was unsurprised to find it empty. Judging from the sleepy silence, broken only by a few snores, Naruto guessed that the only people up yet were his roommate and himself. He showered, dressed, and brushed his teeth before 7, then headed down the stairs to wait for Kiba to get up.

Finding Gaara sitting in one of the comfier chairs listening to music, Naruto walked over and sat across the coffee table from him. Naruto, not expecting Gaara to start talking, was unsurprised when the teen only glanced at him before closing his eyes again. Naruto mentally reviewed his schedule, having memorized it a few days before. His first class, College Algebra, was at 9, which gave him plenty of time to wait for Kiba to get up and then get breakfast at the cafeteria.

The faint music he could hear coming from Gaara's headphones lulled Naruto into a doze, his head slumped back on the couch and his mouth slightly open.

"Hey! Wake up!" Naruto jerked upright. Kiba was pounding down the stairs, yelling at him. "How long have you been down here? Fuck, why didn't you wake us up?"

Naruto glanced at his watch. Eight o'clock. "Let's go get breakfast. We can talk on the way," he suggested. "Anyone you want to bring?" Naruto remembered Gaara sitting behind him. "Have you had breakfast yet, Gaara?"

Rather than answer, Gaara just stood up, continuing to listen to his music. Taking it as a yes, Naruto turned back to Kiba, who had been thinking of people to invite. "Um, Shika, Shino, Choji, and I'll call Hinata and have her meet us at the caf."

"Ok, go get them, I'll wait here," Naruto said, sitting back down.

"Everyone's already down here, idiot," Kiba said. Naruto looked around. It was true; the lounge had filled up while he had been asleep. Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji were sitting around the next table over; Itachi was leaning against the wall next to Sai, who was getting something out of one of the vending machines. Even Lee was there, doing push-ups in a corner. "And I just got Hinata; she said she'd be at the cafeteria waiting for us. Let's go! You're a slow-ass today," Kiba added.

Grumbling, Naruto got back up. Kiba had run over to Shikamaru and Shino, who were talking. They headed over toward Naruto as Kiba finished talking to them. Kiba then went to Choji, who followed him back over to Naruto.

"I suppose we'd better get breakfast," Naruto said, looking at his watch again. Quarter after 8. "We have a half hour," he continued, leading the group out of the building. They walked over to the cafeteria, talking about what they were going to do over the weekend.

"Aww, fuck, look who's here," Naruto said, entering the cafeteria. He had caught sight of a head of raven colored hair; his roommate was sitting by himself in a corner. "He must have been sitting here all morning."

"Just ignore the bastard," Kiba said, looking in the same direction as Naruto. The group of boys got their breakfasts, then sat around a large circular table that was next to the windows looking out on the main street.

"Hey, Naruto," Choji called across the table, "I heard you consider yourself a ramen expert. There's this great ramen place at the edge of campus. You want to head over there for lunch and see who's more of an expert?"

Naruto, who had already finished his breakfast, had been staring out the windows. Turning to look at Choji, he said, while grinning, "You really want to challenge me to anything to do with ramen? You're on! We can meet there at noon; I'm off for a while then."

"Sounds good," Choji mumbled through a mouthful of food.

A few minutes later, Naruto, who had noticed that it was ten to nine, got up, swinging his bag onto his shoulder. "I'd better start heading to my first class, see you all later," he said, walking towards the door. Shikamaru and Shino both looked at the clock simultaneously. Shikamaru sighed, picking up his bag and following Naruto. Shino rushed past Naruto, almost running when he had gotten by the door. Smirking, Naruto asked Shikamaru what his and Shino's first classes were.

"I have College Algebra, he has English Comp." The boy was so quiet Naruto could barely hear him. Naruto guided him away from the edge of the sidewalk; he was staring at the clouds again. Naruto understood why Shino had been running; the English department was on the completely opposite side of campus from where the cafeteria.

"I have algebra too," Naruto informed the absentminded teen as they entered the lecture hall. Shikamaru only mumbled something about waking him up at the end of class and sat in a seat at the back, immediately putting his head on the desk and starting to snore lightly. Naruto shook his head and sat down next to the boy, pulling out a notebook just in case he needed it. He looked around at the other people who were spread around the hall. He saw Gaara on the far side of the hall, still listening to his music and not paying attention at all. Naruto swept his eyes over the rest of the students, some of whom were still settling in.

"What is he, my personal stalker?" Naruto exclaimed, almost slamming his head on his desk. He had seen Sasuke sitting in the second row, next to Sai. Shikamaru only twitched slightly at Naruto's outburst, then continued snoring.

At that moment, the math teacher walked into the room. Dropping a large pile of papers on the corner of his desk, he turned to face them. He had brown hair and a prominent scar across the bridge of his nose.

"I am Iruka Umino. This class is College Algebra. If you don't have this class or don't know where you are, leave. If you're here to say hi, come back after class, please. I see you back there, Neji," Iruka added, looking past Naruto, towards the doors. Naruto turned around to find a teen that looked to be his age leaning against the doors. He had pale gray eyes, almost exactly the same shade as Hinata, and long black hair. Neji grinned and turned, leaving quickly.

"Now, we won't be doing anything today. I'll leave the syllabus for you to get after class," Iruka said, pointing at the stack of papers he had dropped on his desk, "and I'll answer any questions you have, but make sure you have a notebook and the required textbook on Monday. We will be doing stuff.

Naruto tuned out the questions that were being asked and started doodling in his notebook. It sounded like Kiba was right: They weren't going to do anything productive in class today.

The bell rang, jerking Naruto out of his semi-trance. He found he had been staring at the back of Sasuke's head. Kicking Shikamaru in the shin, making him snap awake, Naruto glanced at the doodle he had made in his notebook. It was a spiral surrounded by abstract characters that looked almost like Japanese.

Wondering why he had drawn that, Naruto led a yawning Shikamaru out of the room, heading for his next class.

"What class do you have next, Shika?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, who was rubbing his eyes, still trying to wake up.

"English Comp," he said, yawning hugely again. Naruto was surprised, his next class being English Comp, too.

"I have that, too. Two classes in a row together, that's pretty cool," Naruto said, arriving at the building that housed the English department. Their class being upstairs, Naruto and Shikamaru climbed the stairs. They almost ran into Shino, who was practically falling down the stairs in his haste to get to his next class.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Naruto asked him as he rushed by.

"I was distracted!" Shino yelled, already at the doors. Naruto caught a glimpse of a slight blush spreading across his face before he disappeared outside.

Naruto wondered what could have distracted Shino like that. He had seemed straight-forward all the times Naruto had talked to him. Shikamaru climbed the last step, just behind Naruto, and sighed.

"Looks like we have this class with your dog," he said to Naruto. He continued into their classroom, walking past Kiba, who was talking to a blond-haired girl.

Naruto walked up to Kiba, who was saying something about a party he was going to have that night at his apartment.

"What's this, a party? Why haven't I heard about it?" Naruto asked. Kiba jumped.

"Holy shit, don't sneak up on me like that!" Kiba gasped, clutching his chest.

Naruto laughed, saying, "Who's this, Kiba? Do you know all the girls we've met so far?"

"Maybe," Kiba said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I decided to throw a party at my place tonight for anyone who wants to come. You in?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. You still haven't told me who this pretty lady is, though," Naruto said, smiling at the girl Kiba had been talking to.

"That's ok, Kiba," she said. Kiba had opened his mouth to introduce her, but now he shut it. Naruto smirked at him. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. I met Kiba over the summer. Turns out his family's farm is right next to mine, and we never knew it!"

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Naruto said, taking a closer look at her. Other than the obviously blond hair, she had light blue eyes and a piercing in her left ear. "Are you going to be at Kiba's party?"

"Yeah, and I'm inviting my friend Sakura, too. If that's all right," she added, looking at Kiba.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Kiba replied, smiling.

"Hey, does your friend Sakura have bright pink hair?" Naruto remembered the girl who had been working the front desk the day before. "I think I've met her."

"Oh, we'd better get in the classroom before the bell rings," Kiba warned them, looking at the clock that was behind them.

The three of them hurried into the room, finding Shikamaru and sitting around him just as the bell rang. Naruto looked around, but he couldn't find the teacher.

"Great, we're on time but the teacher's late," Naruto grumbled. Shikamaru had already fallen back asleep. Naruto and Kiba talked for a while, with Ino chipping in every so often, but that eventually devolved to games of hangman and tic-tac-toe being littered throughout Naruto's notebook. Halfway through the class period, a man with white hair walked in. Naruto didn't notice who had followed him in, because he was too busy staring at the man. He had white hair, even though he looked to be in his late twenties. The most noticeable part about him, though, was his left eye, which was blood red, with a faded scar running through it. All of the students in the class merely stared at him.

Naruto, shifting his focus from the teacher, caught sight of the boy who had followed the professor into the room. This time, Naruto did actually slam his head into his the desk. Hard. The bang reverberated through the room, causing everyone to jump and stare at him.

"What? I have to let my feelings out somehow, don't I?" Naruto growled to the other students, a comically large red mark on his forehead. Everyone glanced at each other, then turned back to the teacher, who was reading a book. Sasuke had sat down in the center of the first row, scowling at the man, who was apparently engrossed in his book.

After another minute of awkward silence, during which everyone watched the teacher turn three pages in his book, Sasuke cleared his throat loudly. The professor looked up.

"Oh are you all done? I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were all talking about, and this is a good part in my book," he said, closing the book and laying it next to him, on his desk. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I will only answer to Kakashi. Mr. Hatake is my father, and anything else is too formal. Expect me to be late most of the time. But if you understand Murphy's Law, don't ever be late. Here is the syllabus for the year," he continued, pointing to a stack of papers on the opposite side of him from his book. "It includes the list of books for required reading. You must have the first by Monday."

At that moment, the bell rang. Naruto walked to the front of the class with Kiba to get a syllabus. Kakashi was introducing himself again to each student individually. Naruto grabbed a syllabus off the top of the pile, then moved over to Kakashi. He noticed Sasuke standing off to the side, and wondered how he knew Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi said, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Kakashi said in an odd tone of voice. He sounded both surprised and musing. Kakashi glanced in Sasuke's direction, before continuing, "I hope you like my class, and enjoy the reading material."

Naruto and Kiba stood of to the side, waiting for Shikamaru and Ino to join them so they could leave for lunch. Kiba was looking at Kakashi strangely.

"He's weird, isn't he?" Kiba asked Naruto, still staring at Kakashi. "I wonder what happened to his eye. What do you think?"

"I don't know. If he feels like telling us, he'll tell us. But yeah, he is pretty odd," Naruto replied.

Shikamaru and Ino walked over, talking quietly. Ino was actually doing most of the talking, with the lazy genius merely grunting at the required pauses.

"Let's go meet up with Choji. I really feel like kicking someone's ass today, even if it is only in ramen eating," Naruto said, walking out of the classroom, the rest of the group following him.

* * *

**Party at Kiba's! Party at Kiba's! Have to get through lunch first, though. And the rest of the classes. Who do you think'll win? This was a pretty long chapter…But I'll be quicker! Sorry it took so long. I'll try to make them about this length, or longer in the future.**

**Review, please! Reviewing makes a cycle: You review, I get warm/fuzzy, I want to update faster, I update, you review, repeat!**

**This is nowhere near as long when you upload it :(**


	5. The Great Ramen Contest!

**This took a while, I know….Sorry about that. But I hope it's good!**

**Warnings: Language**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I challenged Masashi to a ramen contest, I could win someone…Even Kiba would be nice!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto inhaled deeply as he pushed open the door to the ramen restaurant, a bell tinkling over his head.

"This place smells amazing!" he exclaimed, stopping in the doorway and making Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba crowd up behind him. Naruto scanned the small seating area, looking for Choji. "What the fuck is he doing here, too? Is he following me everywhere?" Everyone in the place looked up at his outburst, but Naruto didn't care. He had caught sight of Sasuke sitting at a table with Kakashi, Itachi, and Iruka. "And how does he know all this teachers?" Naruto added. Kakashi and Iruka actually appeared to be having a completely separate conversation than the two brothers, but Naruto didn't care, about that, either.

Iruka looked up at the bell, focusing on the teens that were standing in the doorway. He said something to Kakashi, who turned to look at them himself, then hurried over.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, because Shikamaru sure wasn't going to, and he didn't know if the other had Iruka as a teacher.

"If you going to be coming here, just call me Iruka," Iruka said, grabbing several menus out of a holder on the wall. "You're in…my first period class, right? Naruto Uzumaki? And you," he added, looking at Shikamaru sharply, "are Shikamaru Nara. I was warned by your high school math teacher about your laziness, although I understand you're quite talented."

Shikamaru merely grunted with his back to the restaurant so he could watch the clouds through the windows.

Iruka just sighed and shook his head. "I knew you'd be a tough nut to crack. Anyway, as to what I'm doing here, this is my place. I own it," he said, attempting to herd them towards a table in the far corner. As far away from Sasuke as possible, incidentally.

"Actually, we're here with our friends over there," Ino said, pointing along the windowed wall to a table where Choji, Sakura, and Hinata were sitting with two others, a blonde girl and a brown haired boy.

"Damn it, so that's where they got to," Iruka growled under his breath, leading them over to the other group.

"Who?" Ino asked as Kiba pushed past her, running over to Hinata.

"My waitress and busboy. They're almost as lazy as you apparently are, Shikamaru. The girl is Temari and the boy, Kankuro, is her brother. And they're both siblings of Gaara over there," Iruka explained, pointing out the red head. Gaara was sitting in the corner and appeared to just be watching people while listening to music with a scowl on his face. "Temari, Kankuro, aren't ou supposed to be doing something right now?" Iruka asked when they reached the table, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Well, yes," Temari conceded, continuing, "but they're going to have a ramen eating competition, so we figured had better, uh, officiate, you know?"

"Wait, a ramen eating contest? Who's going to be in this?" Iruka asked, looking at the large group. Naruto and Choji raised their hands. "Ok, boys, you're in luck: I have actually devised a set of rules for a ramen contest."

Kiba coughed slightly, everyone else grinning. Iruka blushed slightly.

"You have time to come up with rules for a ramen eating contest? Obviously I'm not keeping you busy enough." Kakashi had appeared at Iruka's side. Iruka's blush, which had receded slightly, returned. "Of course, your mind plummets straight to the gutter…but that's probably because of my corruption. I know you raid my bookshelf," Kakashi continued, smirking slightly at Iruka, whose blush deepened. Kakashi turned to the puzzled group of students, who had been watching him talk to Iruka. "In case you hadn't figured it out, Iruka and I are—"

"Ok, that's enough!" Iruka said loudly, stealing everyone's attention from Kakashi before he could finish. "Let's get back to this, before we run out of time and have to get back to class. My rules are thus: First there are three bowls of ramen each, and a different kind in each. You must first taste the ramen and write down what your guess is for what flavor it is. Then you must eat it as fast as you can. You get one point for correct ID and one point for eating it the fastest. Second, no help. From anyone, for anything. Plus, you have to use chopsticks. And you'd be surprised how many people come in here to have ramen eating contests," he added, glaring at Kakashi. "Temari, could you go get the ramen? There's a list of the ones I use for contests in the kitchen. Just pick three and get two bowls of each."

Temari nodded, turning to go to the kitchen. Iruka took everyone else's orders, then gave the slip to Kankuro to take back to the kitchen, as well as the menus. Naruto and Choji were staring at each other, trying to be intimidating while talking trash jokingly.

"You may be able to eat, Chips, but can you tell your food apart?" Naruto asked, smirking.

Shikamaru, who was leaning back in his chair with eyes closed, snorted, showing interest for the first time. "Really? 'Chips'? He'll show you, Naruto," he said.

"What? Every time I see him he's eating a different bag of chips! Even now he's eating them, just before an eating contest!" Naruto replied, slightly defensive.

Choji merely shrugged, eating yet another handful of chips. "Watch," he said, stealing a noodle out of Shikamaru's bowl, which Temari had just put down. He examined it closely, then caught a drop of broth with his tongue. Thinking for a moment, he slurped the noodle up. "Tell the cook he makes an excellent miso, Temari." Everyone had watched him with fascination and a bit of incredulity mixed in.

Temari huffed, annoyed at being told what to do and having to go back to the kitchen. "Next time, tell him yourself," she snapped, turning on her heel.

Kiba, who was sitting next to Hinata, snickered, then winced with a little yelp (he sounded exactly like his dogs to Naruto). His hands went to his nose.

"Is your nose feeling any better, Kiba?" Naruto asked, unable to keep from grinning at his friend. Kiba glared at him over his hands.

Hinata pulled Kiba's hands away from nose so she could take a closer look. "It's just swollen. The fracture seems to be healing well," she said quietly.

"You two had better eat your ramen before it gets cold," Sakura said around a mouthful of her own ramen.

Kiba and Hinata turned back to their bowls just as Temari and Kankuro appeared with Naruto and Choji's ramen. Iruka, who had been talking with Kakashi by the window, turned and saw them.

"Okay, let's get this started," he said as Temari set down the last bowl in front of Choji. Pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, Iruka ripped it in half and put one in front of each boy. "You will each taste the same kind together, then write down what you think it is. Once both of you have written down your guesses, I will count down from three. When I reach one, you will race to see who can eat it fastest," Iruka explained, now giving a pencil to each of the boys.

Naruto and Choji scooted closer to the table. Everyone leaned in, and Itachi and Gaara walked over, sensing the anticipation. Sasuke stayed at his table on the other side of the room, watching out of the corner of his eye.

"First, this one," Kankuro said, pushing a bowl in front of each boy. They picked up their spoons and tasted the ramen. Naruto swished it around in his mouth trying to determine what it was. Choji was already writing his guess down. Naruto settled on a choice and scribbled it on the paper, swallowing the spoonful in his mouth.

"Ok, three, two, one!" Iruka said.

Naruto and Choji grabbed their chopsticks and began shoveling noodles into their mouths. Even Shikamaru made the effort to watch. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura all looked faintly nauseated at the speed with which the food was disappearing. Kiba and Kankuro were cheering the two on, while Temari was shooting flirty looks across the table at Itachi, who was thoroughly ignoring her.

"Mmph!" Naruto said through a mouthful of hot broth. He quickly swallowed and yelled, "Done!"

Choji swallowed the last bit of his ramen, scowling slightly

"Kankuro, put down one point for Naruto," Iruka said, moving over to the table so he could read what the two boys had written as their guesses. "And a point to each for correct identification," he added, pushing a second bowl in front of them.

Seeing that Choji wasn't going to wait and had already tasted his second bowl of ramen, Naruto tasted his own. He almost pumped his fist in the air. It was miso, his favorite. He knew he would get a point for ID, and he had already beaten Choji once at eating. Naruto wrote down his guess. Naruto wrote 'miso' on the paper and picked up his chopsticks.

"Three, two, one…go!"

Naruto began eating as fast he could again, long noodles trailing from his mouth to the bowl. Before he could even swallow twice, however, Choji laid down his own chopsticks and calmly said, "Done." Naruto choked over the ramen he had just put in his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Kiba exclaimed, staring at Choji while Naruto finished the rest of his miso. "How did you do that?"

Everyone was staring at Choji, astonished. Except for Shikamaru, who had gone to sleep, and Shino, whose sunglasses prevented anyone from seeing his eyes.

"That must have been, like, ten seconds!" Kankuro yelled, too loudly, making everyone wince. "Is that a record, Iruka?"

"Yes, I'd say it was," Iruka replied, leaning over the table so he could read each boy's piece of paper. "They each get a point for ID again, Kankuro."

Wait, aren't they tied now?" Ino asked, doing some mental math. "They both ID'd the first one right, and Naruto ate that fastest, so was two to one. For the second bowl, Choji at it first but the bow knew what it was. That makes the score three to three. It'd own to this one, then."

"What are you trying to do, psych me out?" Naruto asked, smiling at her.

"Aw, you can do it, Naruto," Kiba said. Hinata nodded her head emphatically next to him, agreeing. Then she blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

"I think Choji'll win," Shikamaru said, startling everyone. "Plus, no one's supporting him, so I thought I'd be fair."

"Just hurry up and eat the soup, we only have fifteen minutes until class," Sakura said, tapping her watch.

Naruto dipped his spoon into the last bowl, which was completely unfamiliar to him. Looking over at Choji, who was tasting his own with a slightly puzzled look on his face, Naruto slipped the spoonful into his mouth. His first reaction was to grimace, because it had cooled to lukewarm, but then the flavors reached his tongue. He swallowed immediately, which didn't help.

"Shit, what is this?" he burst out his mouth and throat feeling like they were on fire. The anticipatory tension among the group broke, and they all started laughing.

"You should see your face, Naruto!" Temari said, hiccupping slightly. "It's almost as red as Gaara's hair!" Gaara just scowled at her.

"Just write down a guess so we can end this," Choji said, tapping his pencil on the table. Naruto just put a scribble on his paper, because he had no idea what the ramen was, then picked up his chopsticks for the last time. Inhaling as deeply as he had when he walked into the restaurant earlier, Naruto waited for Iruka to say go. Everyone else leaned in even farther, allowing Naruto to see past the circle. Sasuke was standing just outside the group, unnoticed by anyone, watching the competition. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other for several seconds. Then Sasuke looked at Naruto's bowl pointedly, then back at him, a small smirk on his face. Naruto glanced down and saw that Choji was eating already. He looked back up to glare at Sasuke quickly, but Sasuke turned on his heel, walking out of the building.

Scowling, Naruto focused back on his spicy ramen, readied himself, and pounced on it.

* * *

**This is kinda evil, I know, but I need some more time to figure out who'll win XD Anyway, we all love cliffhangers, don't we?**

**You'll figure out who won next chapter, during the rest of their classes.**

**I suppose it'll be about a week between updates, I guess.**


End file.
